


The Incubus Keeper

by HenryTheHAP



Series: The Incubus Keeper [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And D/s, And getting a kiss from Alec, Because Alec is an Incubus with morals, Because who can say no to Jace? Not Alec, But no dub-con/non-con about Jace or Alec, Doesn't stop Jace from getting handsy and flirty, First Kiss, Human Jace, IKR? WTF Alec!, Incubus Alec, Jace is 15 here, M/M, Mentions of Non-Con/Dub Con (The bar is a shady place), but nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Jace decides to sate his curiosity by going to a gay bar. It goes better than hoped, when a tall, dark and handsome stranger takes an interest in him.





	The Incubus Keeper

Jace ordered another drink with his fake ID. He was impressed he'd gotten in. His ID wasn't the worst, and claimed that he was twenty-one years old. Still, he was obviously much younger. Fifteen. But Jace was curious about his sexuality. All his life he'd liked girls. Always girls, never guys. Until he'd hit puberty. He found himself looking at guys in the changing rooms, and at first he assumed he was just comparing the other boys' changes against his own, seeing how they differed or were similar. That was until he realised his interest was more than that. When he thought about boys maturing into men and discovered his body appreciated forming muscles and broadening shoulders.

Like all teens, Jace had surreptitiously scanned the internet, watching videos and looking at pictures and learned. It felt like he was relearning his own body, his own mind and himself. And he learned about the new world opening around him.

Now he was here. He wasn't planning on doing anything. He just wanted to see.

"Pretty sure you're too young to be here," a voice, smooth as silk and so unlike the others, murmured huskily in his ear. It made Jace jump, and let out a low gasp. He shuddered, closing his eyes when the warmth of another's body radiated against his back. The man sniffed up his neck. "Oh, you most definitely shouldn't be here," the person said in knowing amusement, as if he could smell Jace's youth on him.

"I look younger than I am," Jace insisted lamely.

"You don't need to lie. I won't say anything," the man promised teasingly. "But you should go home. It's a school night, after all. You must have homework."

"I'm not going to do anything," Jace mumbled. "I just want to see."

"There are things someone as young as you shouldn't even see."

Jace was swung around in his seat just as two men disappeared into a back room he'd seen more than a few go into. The thought of what they would be doing was instantly wiped from his mind as he came face to face with the man he was talking to. He couldn't stop himself from gaping. The man was more stunning than anyone he'd ever seen, man or woman. His features where sharp yet soft, cheekbones prominent, and he had a confusingly youthful appearance that didn't quite match the aura around him. His lips were pink and plush, begging to be kissed. Jace wetted his own lips, and watched as hazel eyes surrounded by dark lashes snapped down to follow the movement. Eyebrows the same dark brown as the man's messy hair raised for a brief second.

"You really shouldn't be here," the man repeated again. "You might only be looking, but others are looking back, and they've got more in mind than that."

"So, what? You're some sort of guardian angel?" Jace snorted, trying to shake off the spell the man seemed to have him under.

The man chuckled, and there was something dark there. Something alluring. "I'm hardly an angel, but watch over you tonight if you like." His eyes flickered around the room. "It might be for the best."

"I want to see," Jace said stubbornly.

"Out here?" the man asked. "Or in there?" He indicated the back room with a glance. "Because I can take you back there. I can show you what they're doing."

"Are you trying to scare me straight?" Jace mumbled.

"Not straight," the man said with a crooked smile, lush lips curling sinfully. "That would be a shame. But I want you to understand that this world isn't for you yet. It'll be waiting for you when you're ready, but that isn't now." He tilted his head, giving a contemplating look. "But you're going to go in there just to be defiant, aren't you?"

Jace squared his jaw, about to slide off the stool. A hand against his chest stopped him, and he paused, giving the man a questioning look.

"How about we compromise?" the man offered. "I'll keep you company for the evening, and we don't go into that room?"

"You going to chaperone me?" Jace asked with an unimpressed expression.

"I'd have to be decent to do that," the man smirked. "Would you like a drink? How about you join me in the VIP room?"

"You can get us in there?" Jace said in surprise.

"I can, and if you promise to give up your foolish notion of that room, I will."

"And you'll buy all the rounds tonight?" Jace asked with an impish grin.

"Cheeky, the man smiled. He tucked an invisible lock of hair behind Jace's ear. "But you have yourself a deal."

Jace jumped down from his chair excitedly. "I guess tequila shots are out of the question?" The look he received made the answer clear. "Fine, a screwdriver, then?"

"Depends. Will you let me walk you home tonight?" the taller man, because Jace had just realised he was taller, replied.

"I guess," Jace shrugged.

The man nodded, turning and leading Jace to the velvet rope that blocked off the stairs to the VIP room. The bouncer barely glanced at him before having unlocked the rope and let them up, and when they were upstairs they were immediately show to a private room. Jace took a seat on one of the cushy chairs in the room as he heard an order for drinks being given.

"I'm Alec, by the way," the man finally introduced himself as the door was closed. He took a seat as well.

"Jace," Jace grinned.

"So how old are you really?" Alec asked. He leaned forward, hand cupping the underside of Jace's jaw so his fingers and thumb were on either side of Jace's jaw. "You're most definitely in the jailbait region. Sixteen? Fifteen?" He studied Jace's face, taking in his expression. "Fifteen, then. Tsk, tsk." Letting go, he sat back in his chair, sending Jace a wink.

There was a knock on the door, and their drinks were brought in. The man's face was carefully blank, as if he'd expected to see something more sexual in nature. Jace saw the flicker of surprise before the man quickly schooled his features and left. He leaned forward and picked up his screwdriver, tasting it. "Hey, there's no alcohol in this!"

"Of course not," Alec replied with a smirk. "You're underage. I didn't bring you up here to get you drunk or for any other reason than to talk. Kid."

"Asshole," Jace grumbled, but he drank more.

"You know, I should tell them your age," Alec replied. "But I figured it'd be smarter to do this than send you on your way only to have you sneak in somewhere else. So why do you want to see all that?" He indicated the door. "You have heard of the internet, haven't you?"

"The internet is all actors and unreal stuff," Jace answered truthfully. "I just wanted to see, you know, this world. How it really is."

"Why? You could have waited until you were legal," Alec pointed out. "But then I guess teenage boys will be curious, and brash in their actions."

"I don't see the problem," Jace mumbled. "It's not like I went to that other room. I just wanted to see the dancing and stuff. And how people interact"

"And drink alcohol," Alec reminded him.

"I get that I shouldn't have snuck in, but I don't see why it's such a big deal," Jace replied.

"Because you're too young. There's a reason you shouldn't see this stuff until you're older," Alec repeated, and Jace wanted to snap that he was a broken record. "And like I said earlier, people were looking. Not everybody would care you're too young."

"Nobody would have done anything," Jace muttered.

"I won't claim that anybody would have forced you into anything, but that doesn't mean some people wouldn't be persistent," Alec said easily. "And when you're drunk you might do stupid things."

"Right, whatever," Jace replied sourly. When he looked at Alec, he was met with a calm gaze. It annoyed him. He wanted to see the man ruffled. He got up and slid onto Alec's lap, straddling him.

The brunet raised his eyebrow in question. "I'm not sure what you think will happen, but I assure you, it will not. I thought I made that clear."

"Come on," Jace purred, pressing his hands against Alec's solid chest, feeling emboldened despite Alec's lack of reaction. "You invited, as you called it, jailbait up into a private room. You must have some nefarious plans in mind. Why don't you share?"

"I had various nefarious plans in mind when coming here, but then I saw you, and got curious," Alec admitted. "And a little concerned. You're too pretty for your own good. I get that you jump in headfirst without even testing the waters, but I think you might have been a little too brash, and uninformed about what to expect."

"Any chance you'll at least dance with me tonight?" Jace purred, biting his lower lip and looking at Alec promisingly.

Alec chuckled, pushing Jace off his lap. "Don't flatter yourself, Jace. You can be as aggressive you want in trying to get a rise out of me, but I'm really not interested. You are, I will repeat, a kid. End of story."

Jace sighed, retaking his seat. "You really suck."

"And you're really being immature and foolish," Alec countered. "Don't do stupid things you don't get the possible consequences of just because you're annoyed. I could have been a lesser man. Or one with rather... distasteful interests concerning your age. Either way, Jace, and I'll say this one last time, no. Respect it like you'd want someone else to respect you saying that."

"Fine," Jace mumbled, feeling chastised. "But can we dance? Later? Not like, you know, but..."

"We'll see," Alec replied. "If you stop trying to seduce me, if that's in fact what you're attempting."

"You don't need to be a dick about it," Jace grumbled.

"For the umpteenth time, you're a child. You do absolutely nothing for me."

"Which was why you were so flirty earlier," Jace pouted petulantly.

"It seemed the best way to lure you away from all that down there," Alec shrugged. "And I can't handle that it's my natural disposition to be more flirty, as you put it. People are easy to manipulate if they're too busy imagining fucking you to really pay attention to anything else."

"And you're usually doing something that needs you to distract people? Jace asked, half teasing, half curious.

"As much as I do it to get someone into bed," Alec replied with a shrug.

"So a lot," Jace concluded. "In other words I'm keeping you from finding prey tonight."

"Prey?" Alec chuckled. "A good description. I find you much more interesting, though, so I'll forgo finding _prey_ tonight."

"Should I be flattered?" Or insulted you seem to feel I'm some sort of entertainment?" Jace asked.

"Flattered," Alec said with an amused smile. "I don't think you're some amusing thing to pass my time. I find you to be a curiosity. I rarely pass up the opportunity for _other_ activities."

"You don't need to," Jace suggested.

"Jace," Alec said in warning. "We were just having a nice conversation, and you go and ruin it like that," he added more lightly.

"I guess I'm annoyed you're not the least bit tempted," Jace admitted. He licked and bit his lower lip in embarrassment at what he'd just said, but didn't miss Alec's eyes following the movement. He grinned. "So you are. Just the tiniest bit," he said triumphantly.

"Why does it mean so much to you?" Alec asked in reply. "You're aware of your own attractiveness, that's obvious. So why does it matter whether or not I find you intriguing in more ways than as a fascination?"

"Because you're hot," Jace replied. "I wanna know if I could bag someone like you."

"In some years, most likely," Alec answered without shame. "But now you're much too baby-faced. I like my men more developed. Sorry to disappoint."

"I'm not disappointed," Jace grinned. "I'm just going to make sure to find you when I'm old enough and see if that's true."

Alec laughed. "You're like a dog with a bone. Are you satisfied now?"

"Yup," Jace said brightly. "So when did you realise you were gay?"

"A long time ago," Alec replied with a chuckle. "Yourself?"

"A few months ago. It took me a while to accept it," Jace said honestly.

"That was never an issue for me, I must admit," Alec shrugged. "It was very natural. I never even had to contemplate it. I just... Knew, I guess."

"How... Has it been? You know, being gay. Being out," Jace asked curiously.

"Again, for me it has never been an issue."

"Homophobia, though?"

"People often think better of it, I believe. A good portion become insecure when you show no shame in who you are," Alec replied. "Also, it doesn't hurt matters that they're often... Distracted." His smirk was sharklike.

"Right, because you get them all to lust for you instead," Jace replied dryly.

"It's effective. It makes people uncomfortable. Puts them on edge. Cockiness is also a good choice until you're-"

"Old enough, yeah, yeah," Jace grumbled.

"Just never let people see you sweat," Alec advised. "So to speak." He leaned forward, eyes gentle. "I read something not so long ago. Completely by chance, but perhaps it'll help you. Ships don't sink because of the water around them, was the first line. Don't let water in, Jace. You'll be fine."

"Can I kiss you?" Jace asked. "Not like that," he hurried to add when Alec gave him a tired look. "Just innocently. I've never kissed a guy before. I want to know what it's like."

Alec gave a look of understanding. "Perhaps that's better to explore with someone your own age."

Jace nodded dejectedly. "This sucks."

In a quick move that surprised Jace, Alec moved forward and cupped his cheek. "Don't hurry to experience everything at once. You're young. You have time to explore at a more natural pace. You've jumped into the sharkpool once already. Why are you so desperate to do everything straight away?"

"Because it would help all these confusing feelings I have. Everything's a mess in my head." Jace mumbled.

"Maybe you should accept and embrace the confusion first," Alec suggested.

"You said yourself, you don't know what I'm going through," Jace replied frustratedly.

"I don't, no." Alec said gently. He sat back. "But I hope you take my advise into consideration."

Jace gave a small nod. "I... I need to go to the bathroom."

"I'll be here," Alec replied as Jace got up and left.

Despite what he'd said, Jace didn't go to the bathroom. Instead, he ordered himself a drink, downing it quickly before getting another. It went down equally quickly, and the bartender looked hesitant before giving Jace the three shots of tequila he requested. Fuck Alec and his stupid opinions, Jace thought sourly as he licked salt off his hand, threw the one back, and bit into the lemon. He grimaced, then did it again twice.

Bills were handed over to the bartender. "I think that's enough, don't you?" Alec murmured in his ear.

Somewhere in his chest, Jace felt the pull to obey. That hint of fogginess he'd felt earlier just brushed his mind. "Yeah," he agreed hoarsely, painfully reminded of how attractive the brunet was even before he turned back around. He followed Alec back to the room, feeling almost dazed. He settled back in his chair. "I feel sorta dizzy," he admitted.

"The alcohol must have hit you quickly," Alec replied easily. "I guess you didn't eat much before coming to the bar?"

"Yeah," Jace admitted, shifting awkwardly. He felt stupid for his brash behaviour.

"It's okay. I said I'd watch out for you tonight, and I will," Alec promised.

"I'm sorry," Jace mumbled.

"Don't be," Alec grinned. "You'll be plenty tomorrow. Tequila is never a good idea." He touched Jace's knee companionably. "Let's forget about that, though I reserve the right to tease you when the alcohol fully kicks in."

"Fine," Jace grumbled with a pout.

"A little tip," Alec said teasingly, sitting back. "As adorable as your pout is, even the bouncers wouldn't be able to pretend to mistake you for a twenty-one year old with it." At Jace's surpsied look, he laughed. " You think they honestly bought your ID? No, I doubt they knew how young you really were, but this place is known for turning a blind eye to pretty, slightly underage twinks to keep the crowds coming."

"That why you chose this place?" Jace asked.

Alec laughed. "I thought we established underage doesn't do it for me. I simply appreciate _other_ aspects of this place."

"Like what?" Jace wanted to know.

Alec snickered. "Protecting jailbait from lecherous older men." He tilted his head a bit, eyes twinkling. "Easy hunting grounds," he answered, this time honestly. "I'm not always in the mood for a difficult chase."

"Can still get your easy lay," Jace shrugged. "I don't mean me," he added in a bored tone and rolling his eyes at Alec's warning look. "But I'm not gonna get in your way, like you're getting in mine."

"Thought you said you were only looking?" Alec commented.

"Yeah, well, you're getting in the way of my looking."

"You're welcome to leave and go back downstairs," Alec offered cheerfully.

Jace decided to call his bluff, and placed his glass on the table before getting up and heading to the door. "See you around." He hadn't even reached it when Alec had somehow gotten in front of it.

"Fine," Alec huffed, pretending to be put out. "You caught me out. I'm not done with my curiosity."

"I want a screwdriver, with alcohol," Jace demanded, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest, stance wide and feet planted firmly.

"You'll get one without," Alec replied, crossing his own arms and mimicking Jace's posture. "And you'll sit down before I put you down."

Jace wanted to reply with a flirty 'sounds promising', or a protest. Instead, he rolled his eyes and nodded, retaking his seat. He hoped Alec didn't notice his slightly wobbly steps,but Alec's smirk told him he'd had no such luck. The brunet swept out of the room, and Jace waited patiently for his return. He checked his phone and answered a few messages, chuckling at a meme Simon had sent. When Alec returned, he put his phone away and accepted the drink, raising an eyebrow at the glass of water he'd also been brought.

"Hydration," Alec smiled. "For the dancing later." He winked at Jace, and the blond wasn't fooled that it was because Alec knew he was at least a little drunk. He appreciated that that Alec didn't comment on it.

Taking a swig from his drink, Jace blinked and looked at the juice, then Alec. "Alcohol?"

"I figured this would stop you from drinking behind my back. At least this way I can supervise," Alec smirked. "Though, this is the only, and last one. And please drink it somewhat slowly, at least."

"Deal," Jace grinned. He kept his promise, if only because he liked the look of satisfaction and approval in Alec's expression when he drank water. It made him feel strangely good.

"Why this bar?" Alec asked after a minute.

"It has a reputation," Jace shrugged. "When I was looking around online, the way a person talked to me about it made it sound interesting."

"Exciting, not interesting," Alec corrected with a knowing look. "I know what that reputation is. At least own your reasons for coming here, as to other places. There are several gay bars close by. You came here because you know about the _little extra_ they offer here."

Jace shrugged. "So what?"

"Again, Jace, you are too young for this world," Alec said with a serious look. "And yet you decide to go to one of the more extreme bars in the area."

Jace rolled his eyes. "I'm here with you, aren't I? Far away from all the _grownup_ stuff in the back room. And the basement."

"You really did your research," Alec commented. "Especially for someone who claims no interest in doing anything."

"You're allowed to just look," Jace protested.

"You're playing with fire if you honestly think coming here was a good idea. That _just looking_ would be an actual option. That you wouldn't find yourself dragged into things if only because you wouldn't know how to get out of them. People here can be... _convincing_ when they want. When someone like you steps in here, they take advantage of fresh, easily manipulated meat."

"You sound like you know the details intimately," Jace commented suspiciously.

"I've seen enough," Alec replied.

"And you've let it happen," Jace said sharply. "Participated, even?"

"If they'd been your age, I would have intervened," Alec replied. "But it's not my job to watch over all the people who stumble in here, not knowing what they're walking into, and biting off more than they can chew. So when they're nineteen, twenty, of age, older, then they're their own responsibility. And it can turn ugly."

"Like what?" Jace asked curiously.

"You don't need to know the details," Alec said firmly. "But this isn't the place to get introduced to the things they do down in the basement. All the rules are regularly broken, there. You honestly think a place that would ignore someone's obviously fake ID would have any more morals about their basement?"

Jace shifted uneasily. "Thanks," he muttered after a minute.

Alec gave a nod of acknowledgement. A silence fell, and Jace didn't know how to break it. He knew the older man was studying him.

"Alec, what happens in the basement?"

"You know what happens."

"And you know what I mean," Jace shot back.

"Usually," Alec said softly, "in places like that, there are rules, stricktly enforced. You wanna look, you get to look. You turn someone away, they respect it. For those kinds of things, people have to feel safe all the time. Especially subs. You have to know that you can trust another person with control over your body, that no matter what they do to you, no matter how strapped down you are, you're still safe. Still in power. You say your safe word, it's listened to, instantly, no protests, no questions. Down there if there are people who coerce, pressure, trick, drug, or whatever else it takes, to do what they want to to a person, people look away, or watch. Some people come here specifically for that, Jace. It's what they want. Knowing the consent is dubious at best, is specifically what they get off on watching or participating in. Causing or watching actual shame. Actual humiliation. People who don't want to do what they're doing, but don't know how to get out of it. Unwillingly willing, so to speak. They don't specifically say no, because they don't know how to, or physically can't. Or they do try to push the person off, do try to say stop. And so give people the exact show they want. The person who told you about this place was doubtfully telling you it was a great place with your best interest in mind. Did they know your age?"

Jace clenched his jaw, nodding as he stared at his drink. "I told him I needed a place where I could get in," he admitted.

"Still," Alec muttered, his expression thoughtful when Jace glanced up at him for a second. "Even _they_ draw the line at letting in someone they can tell is under eighteen. That's a risk I've never known them to take." He looked up at Jace with a small, bitter smile. "You're too pretty and brash for your own good."

"I think I want to leave, now," Jace mumbled, focussing on his drink again.

"I should encourage that train of thought," Alec commented, carefully teasingly. "But." He moved to sit closer to Jace, catching his jaw like he had earlier. "I promise you, you're safe. If you want to leave, we can go. But if you want to stay, we'll stay right here, and no one will do anything to you."

Jace barked out a laugh at that. "Yeah, you've made that clear over and over."

"And for the first time tonight I bet you're appreciating that," Alec grinned.

"I think yeah, I actually do," Jace admitted with a wry smile and grateful look.

"Silly child," Alec murmured affectionately. "Take a sip of your grownup juice, and let's forget this topic."

"What do you want to talk about instead?" Jace asked, gulping down his screwdriver. He felt a faint, weird tug at Alec's last words, but ignored it.

"You know, I have half a mind to let you get drunk to teach you a lesson," Alec commented in amusement as Jace put down the empty glass.

"After that you can't blame me," Jace countered, though for some reason he felt better. Whereas only a moment ago everything had seemed scary and really shitty, he felt more relaxed, more happy.

"I can't, no," Alec agreed. "Have you done your homework for tomorrow?"

Jace gave him a flat look at the question. "Yes, dad."

"Well, then let's get you another drink, and forget all about the basement."

As the brunet left, Jace didn't protest. A part of him wanted to mull over what the other man had just told him, another part seemed to almost be blocking the words spoken minutes before. They were disappearing behind a haze Jace couldn't push through. The very thought of the basement seemed to be slowly fading from his reach, and when Alec returned, he'd forgotten what they'd been talking about. He cheered as he was handed his drink, and Alec rolled his eyes with an exasperated smile.

"Child."

"Whatever," Jace grinned. "Peado."

"Jailbait."

"Oh, I won't tell," Jace winked. He licked his lips, and Alec huffed a laugh.

"There'll be nothing _to_ tell," Alec answered.

"There'll be a dance I was promised."

Alec nodded once in agreement, slowly. "There might be."

"How old are you?" Jace asked curiously. "Because you look weirdly old and young at the same time."

"Thank you?" Alec said with a bemused frown, smiling. "I'm, unlike you, old enough to be here legally."

"Yeah, well, I got in on pretty even though they knew I was way too young," Jace said cheekily. He gave a small toss of his head after he said that, trying to figure out where that knowledge had come from. Hadn't he thought he'd gotten away with his ID? For a second, fog seemed to almost clear in his head, but it felt uncomfortable, and Jace shook away the itch. He met Alec's eyes, and the discomfort disappeared and the fog settled as he got wrapped up in the brunet's mesmerising eyes. 

Alec stayed silent, his gaze travelling over Jace's face as if he was fascinated. He caught Jace's stare, returning it in force.

"What were we talking about?" Jace mumbled drunkenly.

"How much you want that dance," Alec smirked. He stood up, and offered Jace his hand. "Would you do me the honour?"

Jace eagerly accepted, taking his hand and letting himself be pulled to his feet. He hurriedly finished off the screwdriver. "I think I need to go to the bathroom first," he noted with an awkward grin.

"And I won't find you downing tequila in the bar if I turn my back for a second?" Alec teased.

"I promise," Jace said, ushering Alec out of the room and to the stairs. "Meet you down there." He didn't wait for a reply, his need to relieve himself having worsened quickly. After completing his goal and washing his hands, he, as promised, went straight to find the gorgeous brunet waiting for him by the dance floor. He felt like he needed to get back to him as quickly as possible, like he had to not leave a doubt in Alec's mind he hadn't made a detour to the bar. The smile he was met with, sinful, and almost promising, made him grin back dopily.

"You, Jace, are very drunk," Alec smirked, catching Jace when he wobbled unsteadily.

"Does that mean you're not gonna dance with me?" Jace pouted.

"Of course not. You've worn me down with your nagging," Alec said teasingly.

"Wanna feel you against me," Jace said happily.

"Incorrigible," Alec chuckled.

"And yet you decided to put up with me."

"Getting comfortable there?" Alec teased when Jace pressed completely against him, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning his head against his shoulder.

"Very," Jace grinned. When Alec wrapped his own arms around Jace's waist, he gave a sigh he would have been embarrassed about if he's been sober. He snuggled closer, following Alec's movements more easily in his drunken state than he otherwise would have.

The song changed smoothly into another, and Jace expected Alec to pull away. He didn't, just dragged Jace the tiniest bit closer. Jace sighed against his neck, feeling the rumble of Alec's chuckle more than he heard it. "Is the evening less sucky now?" Alec murmured into his ear.

Jace nodded with a drunken smile. "Much better."

They stayed another few songs, then Alec stepped back. "Time for you to go home, schoolboy," he spoke directly into Jace's ear so he's hear him. "Come on." Alec took his hand, leading him through the crowd and to the coat stall before going out into the cool night air. Jace shivered at the abrupt change, and Alec snickered. "Cold?" He pulled off his peacoat before Jace could reply, helping Jace put it on.

Jace couldn't help his unsteady walk, and Alec watched him in amusement as he stumbled a few steps. He dragged Jace close after, arm around his waist and holding him tightly against his side. In was nice, amicable, and Jace relaxed against him contentedly as they walked back to his place. After realising he was too drunk to remember his way back, Jace gave Alec his address.

When they got there, Jace stopped reluctantly. "So, this is mine," he mumbled, indicating his door. He didn't want the night with the extraordinary man to end.

"I do believe it is," Alec agreed. "And I do believe you should go inside, drink a glass of water, brush your teeth, wash your face and get into bed."

"That was oddly specific," Jace said with a bemused look. He felt a strange tugging in his chest and his mind getting foggy like he'd experienced several times by now. Somehow he knew he'd listen to Alec's every word down to the letter.

"People tend to forget details when drunk. It'll make you feel better in the morning," Alec explained. He placed a hand on Alec's lower back and directed him all the way up to his front porch and the door.

Jace stopped, turning towards the brunet. He held the tiniest hope the man would kiss him. Despite all of Jace's forward moves, and Alec's mostly amused acceptance of them, but not encouragement, he'd hoped maybe he'd finally give in and give Jace a goodnight kiss. However, the brunet was already heading down the path again. "Alec?"

Alec instantly stopped, then turned around and walked back. "Yes?"

"Does the evening end just like this?" Jace asked.

"How did you envision it ending?"

"I thought maybe... That kiss?" Jace asked hesitantly.

Alec gave him a considering look. "One kiss, then." He leaned in, connecting their lips, and Jace instantly returned it. Heat filled his entire body, and for the first time in his entire life he felt like he filled his skin fully. He wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and pressed their bodies together, expecting Alec to pull back, but hoping he wouldn't. Alec grasped his hips, then slid his hands to Jace's tailbone instead, just brushing the top of his backside.

It only lasted a few seconds, then Alec broke the kiss. "Goodnight, Jace. Sleep well." He swept away, leaving Jace dazed and aroused. It took him several minutes to get his mind to focus. He turned and slipped inside his house, missing Alec watching him from a dark corner.

**Author's Note:**

> The part about the basement was super dark and came out of the blue, but I just rolled with it. No idea what happened. I just wanted to scare Jace. Oops.


End file.
